Jeremiah
Jeremiah Grimmwülf '''(Cleric of Moon Goddess Selūne) In his shifted form he is known as Stôrm Fang, the Thunder Beast No one knew his real name; a strange alias and vague rumors about his origins were all anyone had to go by and make up for many reasons. They called him a living werewolf of black magic. Some swore they'd seen him summon a strange beast to fight by his side (spirit weapon is an ethereal dire wolf). Others claimed corpses were found in every city he left behind... In truth, Jeremiah was a hunted man, on the run from assassins sent by the Archbishop Benedictus (A high ranking religious figure of a church hellbent on the purification of those born impure). Jeremiah had dared to interfere with Benedictus’ purge of the malfested, a witch hunt that falsely accused and executed innocent people. But Jeremiah’s life was about to change. He rescued a fortune teller named Naomie who possessed inhuman powers like his own, and the pair became traveling companions. Continuing his journey while protecting Naomie from Archbishop Benedictus assassins proved difficult, but a group of outriders found the two fugitives and took them in under their protection. Later they were recruited as members of the outriders by Arell. “Naomie” '''Family Each member of Jeremiah’s family have undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals in preparation for becoming an itinerant monsters-slayers for hire. A profession passed down through generations amongst his family. (Kind of like the Belmont’s) Each member of his family specializes in a different monster depending on there interaction while undergoing the mysterious ritual/trial. (The trial also determines which beast is laying dormant within one of the weretouched) Jeremiah has specialized in hunting the undead using a cane like weapon that can shift into a bladed whip. Recently Jeremiah’s family keep was on the receiving end of a massive attack comprising of an angry mob led by the ArchBishop and his war priest. All the Jeremiah’s family and friends at the keep were thought to be killed, but some may have escaped.(like the weretigers Roman met) The beast Within Early in childhood, a Weretouched (or shifter) forms a bond with a beast within: a totemic force that shapes their body and mind. Some of the weretouched believe that these spirits are independent entities, and they might speak of Bear or Wolf as ancestors or guides. Most just see the beast within as a formidable expression of their inner nature, something that emerges over time as the weretouched personality takes shape. The beast within is a pool of powerful instincts, and its influence is revealed by the shifter's personality: a feline shifter might be cool and distant, driven by predatory instincts, while a shifter with a wolf spirit is drawn to find and protect a pack. When a weretouched fully embraces this beast within, they physically transform for a short time. Jeremiah’s Beast Within is “Storm Fang” The Thunder Wolf. ￼ Hometown of Frimgard Frimgard is an entire nation of Weretouched and shifters. The Frimgard of old tasked itself with the destruction of undead, worshipping Selune and embracing their animal natures when necessary (I imagine certain disciplines see being Weretouched as a heightened form of life). Frimgard would send forth agents to destroy any undead threat they could find. The city has been ravaged with a disease known as "the plague of beasts". Parts of the city are falling apart, with people becoming blood-crazed beastial forms of themselves. The church has recently been taken over by the controversial Archbishop Benedictus, an old enemy of the Grimmwulf family. Archbishop blamed the town's desecration on the totem-like worship of the old ways and that Frimgard will only survive by purging the beastial sins of their past. He claimed the Grimmwulf family an enemy of the state and began hunting you, along with several others. Many fled Frimgard in horror, looking for sanctuary wherever they could. Unfortunately, some of the refugees began to go mad from the disease and instead took to the wilds. ￼